North Wind
North Wind is the seventh part of the Town of Haven fiction. Sypnosis "Almost everyone in Haven says they don't exist in the Haven dimension. But these friends travel to the north to find out if the Northern Lights do exist in Haven." Plot It was winter in Haven. And the group is watching videos about the nature of the original dimension during winter. They also see the well-known Northern Lights. "I wonder what would the Northern Lights look like if we see it..." Evelyn wondered. "Agreed. Would it be the same as the videos of the original dimension?" Neko questioned. "I don't know-" Orion answered. "-and we don't know where the Northern Lights were located." "I`d say let's talk to the other residents about the whereabouts of the Northern Lights." Mei answered. "Good idea." Jashley responded. The group talked to any resident that is interested in questions. "Northern Lights? Never seen one in Haven before." Says a woman. "I heard that it was in the north, but I don't think they existed." Says a man. The group was frustrated that most of the residents in Haven don't know if the Northern Lights exist in the Haven dimension. Until Dexter has an idea. "You guys remembered that one of the men we spoke to mentioned about the Northern Lights located in the north?" Dexter spoke. "Yes? What is it about?" Evelyn questioned. "I`d say we look for the Northern Lights ourselves." Dexter answered. "If they don't know about their existence, then maybe we can." "I think I know a spot," Orion replied. "I once adventured to the actual north of Haven, which turns out it's by the mountainside near Howling Hills. While venturing to the mountainside, I see a road, making so the mountainside isn't too rocky, which is perfect for vehicles. And I heard that there's this mountain located in the north. So I suppose we could be on the right track if we found it." "So you're saying that venturing to that mountainside is our best shot at finding the Northern Lights?" Neko questioned. "Exactly." "Well, there are some problems," Jashley spoke. "We need a vehicle to get there! And we also need some winter clothing to protect ourselves." "I think I have some winter clothing in my house" Orion answered. "But I don't have a vehicle to get us there." "Maybe a van?" Neko answered. "I think I have a van at my house." "Alright guys, return to your homes, pack your clothes, snacks, gadgets, anything else, get some sleep, and let's meet by the Shadow Lake Park at 1 am. I know that this is a long journey, so we need some lots of sleep and lots of stuff." Mei spoke. Everyone later rushed into their homes and packed as many as they can. Neko prepares his van, while Orion prepares the winter clothing. Hours later, they slept for their journey. It is 1 AM. And the group quickly took a bath and changed their clothes, bringing their stuff (and the van for Neko) to the Shadow Lake Park. "You guys ready?" Evelyn questioned. "Yep! First adventure out of town!" Dexter answered. They placed their stuff in Neko`s van and rode the van. Neko was on the driver`s seat, Orion was on the front seat, Mei was on the left side of the first row, Evelyn was on the right side of the first row, Jashley was on the left side of the back row, and Dexter was on the right side of the back row. They also kept their stuff they packed in front of them. They later drove off towards the road of the mountainside. While listening to the van`s radio songs, Dexter, Jashley, and Evelyn focused on their phones checking for Haven`s updates online thanks to Orion bringing his pocket wifi, Mei was viewing her window, Orion is playing online games on his laptop, and Neko is still driving. While Orion is using his laptop, Neko decides to ask him a question while driving. "Orion, how does it feel to be an Alpha of the werewolves?" "Its quite great, honestly." Orion answered. "And speaking of werewolves, I ordered them to make sure the residents are okay while I'm out here." "Well, that's good." Neko responded. "One more thing..." "What is it?" "Do you have an Omega?" "Not yet... Why?" "I was wondering if I could become your Omega ..." "Well... Considering the fact your our friend and a werewolf, so yes." "Thanks... I'll be honored." Hours later, Orion and the others fell asleep, and Neko is still driving. He then stops after spotting a gas station owned by some werewolves. Orion then wakes up when the van stopped. "Oh don't worry. I know these guys. They owned this gas station. And they hunt for food in a forest not far from here." Recognizing their Alpha in the van, a werewolf sprinted towards a pump to refill the van. The werewolves waved them goodbye before the van drives off when it's full. The next day, Neko alerted the others after he spotted something. "Guys, wake up! I think I see it!" "See what?" Evelyn questioned after she woke up. "The mountain... The one Orion mentioned... I see it." The van stopped by a snowy area, showing that the mountain isn't far. The group wore their winter clothing Orion packed. They later stepped out of the van towards the winter wonderland. "Mei, help me tie my hair!" Evelyn spoke as the winds blew her hair, making it hard to tie her hair. Mei then ties Evelyn`s hair into a ponytail. "There's the mountain!" Orion said while he's pointing his finger to the mountain. "Come on! Let's go!" They walked through the snowy place, feeling the cold breeze. And while on their way, they decided to have some fun by throwing snowballs or making snowmen, or set up a campsite with the camping gear they also packed. Minutes later, they stopped by a tree not far from the mountain. "Why do we stop?" Evelyn questioned. "Did you guys feel it?" Mei responded. "No... Why?" Orion also questioned. A gust of wind blows through each friend one by one, as if it has a mind of its own. It collects some snowflakes to show its movements. It then blows towards the mountain. "Where is it going?" Neko questioned. The wind blows faster over the mountain, the snowflakes it carried sparkled brighter and brighter until they formed colorful lights. The group gasped in amazement as they finally found it. "We did it..." Dexter spoke. "We found it." "The Northern Lights..." Jashley spoke. "They do exist in Haven!" They all recorded the Northern Lights using their phones. Hoping they can prove the residents about the Northern Lights` existence in Haven. "I`d say let's stay here and admire it." Orion spoke. They sat by the tree and watched the Northern Lights glowing through the night sky.